The Touch of Ice
by Snow White2
Summary: Double D is about to discover the darkest secret of his past that he never meant to uncover. Rating may go up. Please read and review!


*Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy. I know, I'm just as shocked as you are.  
  
A/N: This is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic. It takes place some years in the future, and I'm going to say the Ed's are in the ninth grade. Please read and review!  
  
Edd was quietly pulled from his sleep from the touch of cool stone on his back. He lazily sat up on one elbow, using his other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked away the rest of the drowsiness and sat up fully, examining his surroundings as they came into view.  
  
It appeared he was in a cave of sorts, and all that was present was made of stone in different shades of grey and a few coral pinks. The ceiling was high and the sound of water echoed throughout. Light poured into the cave from all angles, but no windows or doors could be seen. Just feet in front of him was a pool of clear water set level with the ground, and at the back of the pool was a rushing water fall. The top of the waterfall was not present, it seemed to drop from the sky.  
  
He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb the peaceful sounds of this majestic place. He took a few steps forward, the sound of his shoes scrapping against the rocks reverberated to the tops of the ceiling. He walked slowly to the edge of the pool. Everything seemed so familiar here, but he couldn't remember coming before. As he stared down into the tranquil water, his own reflection stared back up at him. Then it began to change. The hat disappeared from the top of his head and instead long brown hair fell from where it was. His face began to curve slightly inward and his eyes grew. His skin became a few shades lighter and his smooth lips took on a feminine pout. Then a hand came from the depths of the water, and reached up towards him. It hit the top of the water and stretched along it, almost as if glass was covering it. He cautiously reached his own hand out and took hold of the one just below the surface. It was the coldest touch he'd ever known. He pulled the figure gracefully from the water, but it made no sound, and her long, dark hair was quickly drying as he looked at her. It didn't seem important to him that he didn't know who this was, because he felt as if they'd met before and she looked as though she trusted him completely.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly, as if greeting an old friend. She smiled at him, and even as the words slipped from her lips, her touch became colder. Her teeth blackened and fell out and her skin took on the grey tone of the rocks. "My book," she whispered quietly. Edd tried to let go but she held onto to him tight. Her hair became singed and black, her eyes coated over yellow and sunk back into her head, leaving empty sockets. Her flesh fell from her body in precise chunks. And he felt her hand disintegrate in his.  
  
Double D sat up quickly in bed, covered in a cool film of sweat. "What book?" he asked quickly. But his eyes popped open and he was back in his room. He relaxed immediately, letting the shiver on his spine pass. "It was just a dream," he said to calm his nerves. "A visual hallucination of the cerebrum. It wasn't real." Wiping the drops from his brow with the back of his hand, he heard his front door slam open. "Hey, Double D, you up?" yelled Eddy's voice from the bottom of the stairs. And then he heard footsteps tromp up the stairs breaking the last peace of morning. He glanced at the clock. "9:00 a.m." he said to himself. "Not bad for a Saturday."  
  
The Ed's had been in Double D's attic for close to two hours. His parent's had left him a sticky note asking to please get out the Christmas decorations and the job had proved to be time consuming. Although it probably would have gone a bit quicker it Eddy had helped. As it was, Eddy was sitting on top of a securely taped cardboard box and Ed was carrying it down the stairs into the living room with Double D trailing close behind with a small box of ornaments.  
  
"So then it hits me," Eddy says, finishing the last details of his latest scheme, "We need to install heat sensitive monitors so we know when the kids come in the snow fort! Think you can handle that Double D?" Eddy turned his head slightly as the box was sat down on the floor. Edd had a slightly glazed over look on his face. "Double D, are you listening?"  
  
"Huh?" Double D asked as Ed scooted past him to retrieve another box. "I'm sorry Eddy, I'm a bit distracted this morning. What was that?"  
  
Eddy cocked his head to one side and looked at him, a touch of concern in his voice, "What's with you today?"  
  
"I had a strange dream last night that I'm having a difficult time forgetting. It's nothing really. Now what were you saying?" Double D asked, trying to get his mind off her face and voice. It gave him the chills just to think about it.  
  
Ed came skipping back the down the stairs, Santa hat on his head and a large black trunk in his arms. "Last one, Double D," Ed announced. Edd looked carefully at it and noticed the thick layer of dust covering the lid. "I'm not sure these are Christmas decorations, Ed. Would you please take this back upstairs?"  
  
Eddy walked over to the box and flipped the two latches holding the lid down. "If you don't know, ya might as well check," Eddy said, flipping open the lid and coughing slightly as a flurry of dust met him.  
  
"Eddy, please," Double D protested, "Don't snoop through my parent's things."  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt anything, Double D." Eddy pulled a picture from the box and whistled. "Hey, who's the chick?"  
  
Double D took the picture and blushed slightly. But it immediately faded as he looked down at the girl in the picture. It was the same girl from the pool in his dream, and she was holding him, only he was a baby. He gulped loudly, and stuffed the picture back into Eddy's hand. "I don't know who she is," he said. He decided it wasn't exactly lying, he didn't know who she was. 'She had said my book, not my box, right?' Edd silently questioned. "Were did you find it?"  
  
Eddy held out an old diary. "It was sticking out of here. Why?"  
  
Double D took the diary with shaky hands. It was old, black leather with masking tape stuck across the front. Written on the tape in faded pen was, "Do not open! This is MY BOOK!" Her voice rang loud and clear through his head as he read the words. "Oh, yeah," he quietly agreed with himself, "She definitely said my book."  
  
Then he looked back up at Eddy and tucked the small diary into his back pocket. "No reason, Eddy," he said with a forced smile. "No reason at all." 


End file.
